1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to user interfaces and, more particularly, to user interfaces for communicating with other devices.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Currently mobile devices include phone books for organizing and storing their contact information. The phone book may include several entries for each contact such as, for example, a work number, a mobile device number, a home number an email address and the like. In conventional devices one of these contact numbers for a respective contact is set as the default contact number that the mobile device dials when a call is initiated to that respective contact. The default number may also be placed at the top of the contact's information when a user of the mobile device reviews the contact's details.
When the user wants to send a message such as, for example, a multimedia messaging service (MMS) or short message service (SMS) message to a contact, the number used to send the MMS or SMS may be different than the contact's default number. The number used by a user when placing a call, sending a message, etc. to contact may also depend on the contact's location at any given time of the day. When a user initiates contact with someone in the user contact list using something other than the default contact number the user has to either manually enter the number or select the number from a menu structure or phonebook of the device.
Currently, to promote a piece of contact information in communication devices with respect to a certain contact, a default number feature is used. However, this default number feature is optimized for call handling only and requires a significant amount of effort from the user of the device to set up and maintain.
It would be advantageous to automatically optimize the user's contact list depending on the type of communications the user is initiating (e.g. a call, MMS, SMS, email, etc.) and when a certain type of communication is made.